Where her book ended, their story began
by GivenNotStolen
Summary: Where her book ended, their story began. So we left wish realm Robin and the Evil Queen in the tavern together... dark Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I haven't watched any episode of the show after 5x21. I only watched certain scenes on Youtube. So I hope I can get this done nicely.  
This is a first chapter. Or well like more of a glimpse of what this story could be about. It's not much but it's all I have so far. I'm willing to write more if you want me to.  
In that case next chapters will be definitely longer than this but I wanted to show you what I have so far.  
English isn't my first language so please don't be too harsh.  
Rating may likely change in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.  
Summary: **Where her book ended, their story began.** So we left wish realm Robin and the Evil Queen in the tavern together... dark Outlaw Queen.

* * *

 **Where her book ended, their story began**

 _Winds in the east_

 _Mist coming in_

 _Like something is brewing_

 _About to begin_

 _Can't put me finger_

 _On what lies in store_

 _But I feel what's to happen_

 _All happened before..._

And this time it happened in Sherwood Forest, in a small tavern in a not all to well known wish-realm.

"If you're here to kidnap me again may I humbly request I'm allowed to finish my ale first?"  
"I'm not here to kidnap you. And I'm sorry about that."  
"So if you're standing here can I assume that the villain plan didn't work out so well?"  
"It didn't. But well for the first time in well forever I'm ok with that."  
"You are? And why is that?"  
"Let's just say I've had a change of heart."  
"Have you now?"  
"I have. And I was wondering if maybe I might buy you a drink."  
"Well seen as this is my realm how about I buy you one?"

„So", he muttered.  
„Yeah", she said a small smile still upon her lips.  
„So you moved on.  
Well what happened between you and Regina after you sent me here?"

„We fought. Until she had me pressed up against a wall", Robin smirked at that, „ripping my heart out and hers as well. She then mixed up a part of her love and my darkness in both our hearts and put them back in so we could both be more like we used to be before she had split us and this time accept ourselves for who we are."

The Queen continued, "I know this is all hard to understand."  
Robin smiled and took her hand in his, "we're here now. And this is true. It's all that matters."

For some reason in the last few hours since he had met this woman, the Queen, he had not been able to lie to her. And for the first time in a long time Robin had not felt like he wanted to lie to a person in the first place. Somehow he really believed that maybe he had finally found someone who he had something in common with. He meant what he had said to her in Regina's office not so long ago. He wanted to have a fresh start. With her.

"We had a talk then. She wanted me to have some hope. Henry as the author sent me here. To you."  
"I'm some kind of a second chance for you then?", Robin asked.  
"Well I do hope you'll be so much more. But I'd like to believe so, yes."  
Robin squeezed her hand, "I'll gladly accept that. That is so much more than I have ever thought I might mean to anyone."  
"And why is that? Why did you never think you'd be happy one day?"  
"I'm a villain. I'm a thief. Villains don't get -"  
"Maybe we do. Maybe we don't. Maybe we should just see and find out."

"Perhaps", Robin said as he was almost about to yawn, "we should get some sleep first. This day has been exhausting. And then we can see what tomorrow will bring."  
"So if I got that right, you're sleeping on hay?", the Queen asked, "but as you're a thief stealing for yourself where does all your money go?"  
"Oh that's a story for another day", Robin said, "tomorrow maybe? But yes, I do sleep on hay on the forest floor close to a field when I'm in the area. It's amazing how bright the stars shine in the dark."  
The Queen smiled, "I imagine it must be breathtaking. I don't recall ever having slept underneath the stars just like that."  
It was then that Robin stood up holding his hand out for her to take, "well in that case, Milady, let me take you for a walk in the moonlight."  
"Gladly", she said smiling taking his hand lifting herself up and then walking with him out of the tavern and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Awww thank you so much for all the positive feedback on this. In that case sure of course I'll continue it. Can't promise on how soon I'll be updating though. I'll try to update my other stories as well soonish but can't say when. There's still some other things I have to finish before going to Barcelona in a couple of weeks therefore I can't really say.  
Trying my best though.  
Let me know if you like the chap, please. Thank you. :)  
In all honesty I haven't thought about how short or long this story will be so I'll just go with it for now.

* * *

They were walking for about five minutes talking about anything and everything.  
"So if I got this right", Robin said, "she took a bit of your darkness and you got some of her love?", as Gina nodded he continued, "so do you have her memories as well?"  
"I have the memories of what happened to us from when before she decided to split us into two bodies but I don't know what went through her from then on."  
"You remember him then", Robin said and now she understood where he was going with this and cut him off, "yes I do. I remember him and everything that we went through together. But know this. I remember him. And I loved him. I did and I likely always will. But I also do know that you're not him. And I don't want you to be him. You're your own person."  
Robin smiled at that whilst they carried on walking, "I'm glad you see it that way because in all honesty in the last couple of hours I've found that I really do like you a lot."  
"You do?", she asked.  
"You're surprised?"  
"Well, yes", she said, "apart from him and well Henry, my dad and my son and as of recently Regina too, no one ever even accepted me for being who I am. Not daring to say _liked_ me. So yes I'm still surprised hearing it."  
Robin pulled her into his side, kissing the side of her face, "then I guess I'll just have to tell and show you that all the more until you believe it."

She smiled at that and they continued carrying on walking until all of a sudden Robin grabbed her with one arm and holding his other hand pressed to her mouth whilst pulling her behind the nearest bigger tree.  
He then pressed her into it signaling her to be quiet before moving his hand away from her mouth. It took her a moment before she heard a couple of footsteps approaching on the path they had just been on and luckily the people kept walking past their hiding spot quite quickly.  
Once they were gone he whispered to her, still not letting either of them move, "we have to think of something. At least the imp and also the Sheriff are still after us here it seems. So as soon as we got some sleep we should make a plan on what to do next."  
She only nodded before Robin moved away to guide them both back on the path so they could carry on walking to their destination, "excuse my quick actions by the way, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Thank you", Gina said smiling, "for saving me. I didn't even hear anything."  
Robin chuckled lightly, "oh the Sheriff has been on my heels for ages now it just comes natural to me to always be on the lookout for his men."

Eventually they reached the spot that Robin had told her about before.  
"So you just sleep on the ground", she more stated than asked.  
He nodded.  
Robin hadn't even managed to blink as the Queen had magiced up two blankets and two pillows.  
"Well that's an upgrade", Robin said before sitting down on one of the blankets motioning for her to do the same.  
She took his offer and sat down next to him putting the other blanket over herself and Robin before letting herself fall to the ground completely so her head hit the pillow.  
A couple of seconds later Robin was laying beside her. He gently pulled her into him so he had his arm snaking underneath her neck so his hand rested on her side as she used his chest as a pillow.

"Do you miss Henry?", Robin asked after a couple of minutes of just laying there in silence.  
"Uhm", she began not knowing what to exactly say to that.  
"It's alright if you do", Robin said, "he was, sorry is, your son, too. You spent a lot of time in his upbringing as well. It's only understandable if you miss him and I'm just curious. I want to be there for you. I'd like you to trust me although we both know that trusting people isn't really what we do."  
The Queen smiled whilst playing with a small string dangling for Robin's shirt, "I do. I do miss him. I just, I didn't know you cared."  
Robin's hand was drawing circles on her back, "I do care for you and I do care about your relationship with your kid."  
"I didn't think you'd be the person to care for kids."  
"Just because my own childhood wasn't exactly wonderful doesn't mean that I've never envisioned myself having a family on my own one day", he said truthfully.  
"But you don't seem to have cared much about children the last couple of hours", Gina said.  
Robin chuckled lightly before kissing the top of her head, "I'm a villain, you should understand it better than anyone. I did what villains do best. I lied and I used people to my advantage. It's what we always do.  
Also Regina compared me to a man who died and sacrificed himself for her, for you. Well I could've never lived up to that nor did I want to. So why would I care for _his_ children?  
You should know this even though it might not seem that way but I could and would never hurt a child. Just don't tell anyone I ever said this that wouldn't work well with my bad reputation."  
Gina lifted her head up then searching for his eyes with her own, "so you have a soft spot for children, Mr. Outlaw?"  
"As I said, let's keep this a secret", he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips which felt all too natural before she placed her head back on his chest.

"Henry gave me this", Gina said pulling out the iPod she had given Henry a few years ago from one of the hidden pockets in her dress. She was sure by now Henry must've found the newer version of it that she had made magically appear in his room right after he had given her this one.  
"What's that?", Robin asked curiously.  
"It has music on it and if you press a button it plays it for you. You can also put some small connected earpieces in it so only you can hear the sound it makes."  
"I take it that's from the land without magic then?"  
"Yes it runs on energy. Usually you'd have to charge it but I can just do that magically as well", she said.  
"May I?", he asked as the Queen gave him the device, "I just have to...", he said but could already hear that it worked.  
"Sure", Gina said and then continued after a while, "strangely enough that piece of music reminds me of the time we spent in Camelot."  
"So you've been to Camelot?", he asked.  
"And a lot of other places", Gina said whilst yawning, "maybe though those are stories for another day."  
Robin agreed giving her back the iPod, "yes, I think we should get some rest, Milady."  
She snuggled a little more into him then, closing her eyes.

It felt good to lay in someone's arms once again. It felt good to not be lonely anymore.  
Maybe this really was her happy ending. Whatever it was going to be though she had certainly promised herself to enjoy every last bit of it and that's just what she would do.


End file.
